


Say Yes

by FigureSgayts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hercules is smooth, Hercules mentions weddings and Lafayette is very happy, Like very happy and blushy, No proposing but it might as well have been a proposal, Non-binary character, Other, Some silly stupid kisses, This is all fluff and nothing more, it's lafayette, lots of smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigureSgayts/pseuds/FigureSgayts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules is intent on watching Say Yes to the Dress and Lafayette reluctantly watches with him so that they can stay close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> It's all fluff. All of it. The exact opposite of pain, so please enjoy because it's gross.

“There is literally nothing good on TV to watch, Hercules,” Lafayette whines, throwing the remote to the other side of the couch where said man was sprawled, taking up two of the three cushions provided. Not that Lafayette really minded. It’s easier to pout with their legs put out in front of them so that they can rest their elbows on them while they prop their head up on their hands in tragic despair.

And yes, this is the time for acts of tragic despair. This is no daytime television show crisis, but instead it is the late night crisis, the time where all new episodes have past, and the only shows that may be playing are Family Guy or Big Bang Theory, both something Hercules and Lafayette refuse to touch. And right now, Lafayette is seriously considering throwing their cable box out the window to convince Hercules to just upgrade to a satellite for Christ’s sake. They can afford it, Lafayette could bathe in money if they wanted to, but no, they apparently don’t need satellite. Which is absolute bullshit to Lafayette, but, whatever. Let Hercules try and find something amongst the pit of nothing airing. Even that single channel in Spanish is off air right now. 

The sound of channels being clicked through rapidly stops after only a minute, and when Lafayette looks up at the TV, they almost whine again. Almost. “Say Yes to the Dress? You’re like, a nerd in tailor standards, I think. Reality TV sucks, Herc, even I know this. What’s on the Food Network, something has to be going on.”

Hercules rolls his eyes at Lafayette with a small snort. “You know, you’re the one who just threw the remote at me, you idiot,” he reminds them, causing Lafayette huff and lean back on the couch so that they can cross their arms across their chest. “Besides, this one isn’t even bad. It’s actually, get ready to be shocked, really good. Give it a chance.”

Lafayette, for their part, does look up at the TV through heavy eyes. So maybe they have a bit of an attitude, but they are tired. It’s only eleven thirty, not very late into the night in all reality, but it had been a long day of flying from France to New York, home, having them come in at noon. Hercules had only allowed them a quick nap to try and let their sleep schedule get set back into place tonight. Lafayette has no place to complain when they could just be in bed sleeping. But Hercules is out here, and they really want to be close to him after being in France for two weeks. So yes, they’ll give it a chance for now.

Lafayette has never really let this show sit on for more than two minutes, not quite understanding what the show is, which makes this the first full episode they’ll ever have watched. They are immediately sucked into it.

“Hercules, is this whole show about finding a wedding dress? Do we get to see a lot of them on here?” Lafayette asks in wonder. There can’t be any better reality TV show in existence.

“I mean, there’s a bit more to it, but yeah, there’s a lot of dresses,” Hercules tells them, and Lafayette takes in a loud breath of pure delight. “It all really revolves around budgets and designs and making things work.”

“Hercules Mulligan, why you never forced me to watch this earlier I do not understand,” they whisper, only fifteen minutes into an episode and already drawn deep into it. “I could just kiss you right now.”

“Feel free to, I sure wouldn’t min-”

“Oh my god, Hercules, do you see that dress?” Lafayette gasps out suddenly as the bride to be walks out in a very strikingly, bright white ball gown wedding dress. The bottom isn’t too rounded out, most of what looks to be silk fabric to trailing in the back. The strapless top portion is decorated in small swirl patterns of silver glitter, and it’s beautiful. Not Lafayette’s style, but still very nice looking. “I like that one the best, Hercules, mon dieu. Breathtaking, she would steal the room, do you not think?”

Lafayette looks over for an answer, and Hercules is looking at them with an amused smile and soft eyes that Lafayette almost melts under, momentarily forgetting what’s going on. The way that he can look at them with such affection and adoration makes them feel so good and loved, and they feel a little glow of joy and love build up in them under the gaze.

“It does look pretty,” Hercules finally answers, leaving Lafayette scrambling for what they had been talking about a moment before. “Almost as beautiful as you do, but that’s not really a surprise, is it? I don’t think anything can be as beautiful as you.”

Lafayette blushes for a brief moment, shoving Hercules’ legs in a playful manner, only managing to make them move an inch. “Shut up,” they mumble, going back to their previous position of crossing their arms across their chest to watch the show, although now it’s completely playful.

The rest of the episode passes in, well the opposite of silence; Lafayette comments on every single dress there is, whether it’s because they like it, want it, think it’s ugly, or are just interested in the unique design, all while Hercules makes little comments on how he could work things a little better, how to change the dresses, some things that should be hemmed, cut, where to add some design and where to take away. Lafayette can’t truthfully say that they don’t like the show. No, they quite love it, and when the end of the episode ends, announcing another one following, they get more excited than they will ever admit.

“See, it’s a good show, Laf,” Herc teases, leaning over to gently kiss their cheek. Lafayette puffs out their cheeks in response, and and when Hercules draws back, they turn their head quickly to softly press their lips with his. It’s quick and short, sweet and simple, and when Hercules pulls back, both he and Lafayette are grinning like idiots.

“I love you, Hercules,” Lafayette says as he retreats back to his side of the couch.

“I love you too, Laf. Never forget that.”

As the commercials play through, Lafayette watches Hercules as his eyes stay on the TV. He looks so relaxed, at home in their apartment, sinking easily into the couch. Lafayette slowly climbs out of their position to crawl behind where Hercules has his legs curled up on the couch, going until their head can rest on his hip while they also join in on the awkwardly curled position Hercules has going on. Hercules barely graces them with a glance at the action, and uncurls his legs a little to give them a little more room. But as soon as the next episode begins again, both people’s attention are on the TV again.

Lafayette is quickly entranced by the episode. Well, more the woman being fit for a dress, who Hercules has to admit is stunning with her tight curls let free to frame her head and face in a beautiful manner, and the more muscular build she has, broad shoulders, well, actual muscles (to say Lafayette is in love with her being a weightlifter would be an understatement), sharp edges, graceful movements. Hercules isn’t sure if they’ll blink anytime soon before a commercial breaks through.

Much to Lafayette’s absolute glee, the girl’s budget isn’t only six hundred (really, an impossible feat in Lafayette’s opinion, but they are rich, so they can’t really put any say in that type of thing), or some lower price, but it goes up to twenty hundred. Which means she’s not looking too much at prices, but the design, and so far, all of them have looked simply stunning on her.

“Take off the top of that dress and put it on the bottom of the third dress she put on, add a little bit of the side decorations on the top of the first to that one, pull a little bit of the ride side on the bottom up, maybe add some tiered layering, but not too much…” Hercules runs off, and Lafayette can barely keep track of the quick words coming from his mouth as he seems to be making his own little dress in his mind.

Lafayette is content to continue pointing out every dress they see and like, occasionally aggressively pointing to the screen to get Hercules’ attention while they say how they want that dress, or something similar to a dress, how much they like the top portion or bottom portion, all of which Hercules listen with rapt attention.

Finally, after some adjustments are done, the woman is given what is apparently almost like her dream dress, and, much to her delight, within the budget. And it may not be Lafayette’s dream dress, but they are simply in love with it. “Herc, oh my god, Hercules, that one is so gorgeous. Imagine how it’d look on me, it’d look so good,” they gasp, pulling their bottom lip into their mouth to keep deep concentration on the screen, to catch every single angle they can of the dress.

“It would look beyond great on you,” Hercules smiles, turning to grab Lafayette’s face in his hands and pull them up close to him. Lafayette moves with the hands, once more crawling over Hercules until their face is just below his. He places a small kiss on the side of their mouth before going to kiss the tip of their nose, and presses his forehead to theirs with eyes closed. “I suppose one day we’ll just have to see what kind of dress will be perfect for a wedding on you, no?”

“Well, that would require me getting married and someone who would be marrying me an-” Lafayette’s eyes go wide, and they bury their face in Hercules’ shoulder with a small giggle. “Oh.” A wedding. With Hercules. They think that’s what he’s getting at, at least.

And yeah, that’d be nice. More than nice, being able to be with him forever. Well, even if they didn’t get married, they’d still want to spend the rest of their life with him, but a wedding would be grand. More than grand, with all their friends there and family and being able to officially be together. Kissing Hercules on the altar. Hercules kissing back. A honeymoon. All of it. The stressful planning, dancing at the wedding, walking down the aisle, finding a dress and wearing it, not giving a single shit about money because hey, Lafayette is rich, being with Hercules forever. Hercules. It all boils down to him and how much Lafayette loves him.

Hercules places a small kiss on the top of Lafayette’s head. “I’m not saying now, but… it’d be nice,” he says, holding Lafayette close and tight. “I love you a lot, is all.”

Lafayette looks up at Hercules through their eyelashes, before going burrowing back into his shoulder. “Love you lots, too. So much.” They feel their eyes slipping closed as the effects of the long day start to wear down on them.

Hercules looks down on them, and tilts their head up, forcing Lafayette to open their eyes again. “Let’s get you off to bed, French Fry,” he murmurs, shifting around until he has Lafayette lying lengthwise on the couch and he can stand up. “You look tired.” Hercules reaches down to get his hands around around Lafayette, one under their neck and another under their knees.

“Mm, I am tired,” Lafayette mumbles, reaching up to wrap their arms around Hercules’ neck.

Hercules gets a good hold on them and lifts Lafayette up, drawing them close to his chest. “Alright, stop talking, baby. I got you.” Lafayette nods their head, resting it on his chest and closing their eyes again. Hercules walks to their bedroom, letting the TV continue to play in the other room, holding Lafayette tight. It doesn’t take long for Hercules to put them down on their bed and to crawl into it besides them, and within a few minutes, Lafayette is asleep, face pressed a little uncomfortably into Hercules’ chest.

 

Hercules looks down at Lafayette as they sleep. He was worried that mentioning a wedding was going to be a mistake, but Lafayette’s face as they blushed bright and buried their face into his shoulder had proved him wrong. They hadn’t seem put off by it in any way, only smiling and, maybe Hercules is just being hopeful, but they almost seemed to enjoy the idea. Almost. 

Hercules hoped with all his heart that, one day, they would get married. And he’d be the one to make Lafayette’s dress. He’d make it with so much pride and love, making sure everything was perfect for them, make sure they loved it so much and wanted to wear it more than just once, that when they wore it, they’d feel the love Hercules feels for them. It’d be custom made just for them. Hercules has a vague idea what they would like, hearing them ramble off about what was nice and wasn’t nice, looking at what they said they wanted. Something along the lines of a strapless a-line asymmetrical ruched bodice tiered layered dress. White as snow, they said they wanted. White as snow, Hercules can get. For Lafayette.

Because Lafayette held his heart tight. They always will, Hercules fears. If he were to fuck up in some way irredeemably, and Lafayette were to leave him, they’d be taking his heart with them. But that’s okay, he thinks. He’s dedicated to making sure nothing like that happens because they do have his heart, and he hopes to have theirs, that they love him as much as he loves them unconditionally. Forever.


End file.
